Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by SkittleStorm1023
Summary: Gustavo signed four new girls to his record label. They move into the Palmwoods and meet the guys of Big Time Rush. But what happens whwhen Gustavo strictly prohibits any romance between BTR and the girls? Will that keep them from being together? BTRxOC's


**Hey Guys! I had an OC contest for this story, so if you want to read the entire character's information, here are the winner's pen names:**

**MizmalBTRFan(Mallory) - Logan's OC**

**RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway(Jessica) - James' OC**

**XXMissHailieJadeXx(Hailie) - Kendall's OC**

GreyLionDiva(Brianne) - Carlos' OC

**Here is the first chapter!**

Hailie's POV

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we're actually in California!" shouted Bri as we walked into Roque Records.

"I know right? I'm so excited!" Jessica quickly agreed.

We walked into the main hallway of the studio and looked around.

"This place is so awesome!" I exclaimed as took in my surroundings.

"Hello girls, and welcome to Roque Records. I'm Kelly, Gustavo's assistant. Come with me so you can meet Gustavo and his other band, Big Time Rush."

"He produces for Big Time Rush, too?" Bri asked.

"Yes he does. Now follow me into his office so you can meet him." Kelly responded. We followed her in, and stood inside the doorway. In front of us stood an over weight man in loose clothes and yellow sunglasses.

"Hello girls, I'm Gustavo, and these are the dogs." He said to us. We looked behind him, and there stood the boys of Big Time Rush.

"Umm…hi. I'm Mallory, and these are my friends, Jessica, Hailie, and Brianne." Mallory told him, pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"OK. Now could you girls sing a song for me, so I have an idea of your singing abilities?"

"Sure." Jessica told him and we huddled in a group to decide what song to sing.

"How 'bout we sing Off the Chain?" I suggest. Everyone agrees, and we follow Gustavo to the recording booth. The 'dogs' follow closely behind.

We all get in, and crowd around the microphone. The music starts.

Mallory.

Twisted,  
You've shaken my existence,  
When I'm with you baby bliss is,  
All I've come to know.  
Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go.

Bri.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Me.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more.  
Just when,  
When I least expected,  
You make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing I've felt before.

Jessica.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Bri.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything.

Jessica.

Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Your love is off the chain.

Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Now everything is changed,  
Your...

Mallory.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.

Me.

The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

All of us.

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love.

The boys of Big Time Rush were staring at us with gaping mouths.

"Ok girls. You are free to go. DOGS! You need to stay for awhile. I have a new song that I need you to record." Gustavo said.

"Umm… It was nice meeting you." Logan says to us.

"Nice to meet you, too." I tell him.

We walk out quietly, waiting until we had left the building to speak again.

"I think this is going to be the best year ever!" Jessica exclaims. Can't say I disagree with that.

Now it's time to go check out our room at The Palmwoods!

**OK, so what did you guys think? Review and let me know! Next chapter should be within the next week, depending on when I get a chance to update.**


End file.
